Kanda's Special Friend
by aceofspades57
Summary: KandaxOc What would happen if kanda had a "special friend" that was also Allen's twin sister
1. Intro

Luna

Appearance: Long white curly hair worn with a red bow. Blue eyes pale-ish skin around Kanda's shoulder height.

Innocence: Midnight/ parasitic . Can do some very _interesting_ things.

Can have a short temper and frightening when she wants to. Loves sweets. Has a dark side (mwa ha ha ha)


	2. Hi Yuu

**I do not own D. Gray man only Lu-chan**

Luna's P. O. V.

"Wow … did they really have to build this place on top of a mountain? I sure hope I'm not lost like last time" I thought to myself.

The next thing I knew this giant stone tiki lookin' thing started talking about an akuma scan but I wasn't really listening. Then it accused me of being an akuma, that I was in "cahoots" with the Earl. Who the hell says cahoots anyway!

Suddenly a guy with a katana and long black hair charged at me. Do they treat all new exorcists like this?

Normal P. O.V.

"Would you stop attacking me! I'm not an akuma!" Luna yelled while dodging Kanda's slices, but he wasn't listening. He kept on slicing and kept on missing.

"Would you stay still so I can slice you." Kanda said.

" Now why would I do that? And I 'm not a frickin' akuma."

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

Luna was now getting more and more irritated and decided to counter. The next thing Kanda knew was that she disappeared.

"What the hell… where did she-"

" Over here" Luna taunted, then she punched him in the stomach. While he was bent over taking in the sudden blow he was faced with a knee to the chin and a foot to the chest.

Luna pinned him to the ground with her foot so he wouldn't move. "Now do you believe me?" she said helping him up but all she got as a response was a "Tch"

"Wait a minute… YUUU!" Luna hugged Kanda. "Is it really truly you? I barely recognized you you've gotten so tall."

"GET OFF! What the hell are you talking about, psycho! I don't know you!" Kanda yelled.

"You BASTARD I can't believe you forgot me! It's me, Luna, your best friend we practically grew up here!" Luna yelled back.

"How do you know about her?" Kanda inquired suspiciously.

"I AM her"

" Prove it." Now she was really angry.

"Your birthday is June 6, you love soba, I lived here for 3 years with you and Alma. I love sweets, specifically chocolate. Your innocence is named Mugen which is your prized positions and I don't need to bring up the _incident_ do I?"

There was a long pause.

"Hi Luna" Luna laughed "Hi Yu"


	3. Your Sister

" So Luna why are you here" Kanda asked while they roamed the halls of the Black Order .

"Innocence, Exorcism, the usual stuff."

"Right."

"Oh! Guess what Yu?"

"What" Kanda sighed.

"I have a twin brother." Luna said proudly. Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. "What. Since when do you have siblings?"

"Since General Cross told me."

" Your General is Cross?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"No way" Kanda said "There is no way in hell… Who is he? What is his name?"

"Walker, Allen Walker"

"Good Lord you're related to Moyashi" Kanda groaned. They suddenly heard a voice. At first it was faint but then it got gradually louder until you could define it. It was screaming, "YUUUUUU-CHAAAN!" "Oh shit" Kanda swore.

"Yu-chan did ya know there's a new exorcist com-ing. Is this her? STRIKE! She's sooooo cute what's your name cutie? My name is Lavi BTW"

"Luna Walker nice to meet you."

"Whoa Walker? Are you by any chance related to Allen Walker? You look just like him."

"Yeah he's my twin. Is he here?"

" In the cafeteria I'll take you." Lavi said.

"Oh no you don't Baka Usagi, if you go I go" Kanda said strongly.

"Wow never heard that before. What are you, paranoid?"

"Hell no! I just know how you work and I don't want you messing with my best friend.

GASP "Your BEST FRIEND! I thought I was your best friend… I hurt Yu I'm really hurt."

"Good" Kanda retorted.

"Ummm I hate to interrupt your little relationship crisis but I REALLY want to see my brother."

"Right sorry" Lavi said. "Tch" is what Kanda said.

_A Few Minutes Later_

"You actually let him call you by your first name?" Luna inquired.

"No way in hell" Kanda responded.

"Yes way in hell, isn't that right Yuu-chan?" taunted Lavi.

Kanda said, while drawing Mugen. "I **will** cut you"

"Riiiight, It's right over there Lu-chan." Groooowwll

" I just realized… I'm starving. Can I get something to eat please? A man with braids walked up to the counter.

"Sure, what can get you sweetie? Well well you're new here aren't you"

"Yep"

"Well what will you have?"

"What can you make?" she asked.

"Anything".

"Sweet! If that's the case then I'll have 4 bowls of ramen, 2 hamburgers, french-fries, 3 bowls of Italian chicken noodle soup, 7 grilled cheese sandwiches, and a salad. Oh! And some brownies for desert."

"Coming right up."

"She's definitely related to Moyashi" Kanda said.

"I know, right. Well cutie I gotta go I was supposed to meet with panda jii-jii so see ya around."

"Thank God," Kanda said.

"I don't know he's kinda cute," Luna responded.

"You… are totally insane. I don't know you." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait you can't leave me here alone!"

"Yes I can. Go find Moyashi or something."

"But I- …" Jerry handed her her food.

"Here you go. Make sure you come back soon."

"Thanx, will do!" Luna entered the cafeteria and looked for a place to sit so she could put her food down before searching for her long lost brother. As she was walking to a table she tripped but a certain white-haired exorcist that we all know and love caught her.

"Omg Thank you sooooo much that would've been a disaster, all that food gone to waiste…"

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Allen asked looking straight into here blue-gray eyes.

"Ummm uh I uh…"

"Guess not. I'm Allen by the way Allen Walker."

"I know, I mean well I kinda figured… I'm Luna,"

"Nice to meet you, you've heard of me?"

" Yeah from Marshall Cross."

"Your Cross' student too?! I…am so sorry."

"Well I sorta have a message from him."

"Well let's hear your sorta message," Allen responded.

"My name is Luna Walker. I'm your twin sister."


	4. Meeting Komui

_Sorry I haven't updated. Special shoutout to Bleachfreaknumba1. I do not own -Man_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! I have a sister? No wonder you looked so familiar… Nice to meet you Luna"

Luna's P.O.V.

Wow he handled that better than I expected. From what Cross told me about him I thought he'd

run around in circles screaming or something. Well I guess I should finish up my food.

Normal P.O.V.

After the siblings finished inhaling their food they made their way to Komui's office.

"Well it seems like he isn't here right now." Allen said. "By the way Allen have you seen Yuu

anywhere?" Luna asked.

"How do you know Kanda?"

"I grew up with him he's my best friend" she said with a smile.

Allen snapped. "What the HELL! Kanda, Yuu?!"

"Yeah, I know. Kinda figured you'd react that way." Luna said. At that precise moment Kanda waltzed in with that look on his face.

"So, you met moyashi."

"Yes I met Allen. You're so mean Yu! How could you leave me there alone?"

"You have moyashi."

"Friends don't leave friends in the middle of an unfamiliar environment." Kanda scowled at her and said, "Tch. Why do you have to be so-" Kanda said.

"So what?" Luna asked.

"Damn annoying"

"Awww you know you love me."

"**Kanda**" a certain someone said a deadly voice with a dark aura surrounding him. "Just _**how **_do you know my sister?"

"She's my **best** **friend**."

"Your friend? How did that happen?" Allen replied completely shocked.

"Relax Allen we grew up together." Luna said.

"Great, this is just great my newfound sister is friends with Bakanda."

Luna's P.O.V.

Allen seemed to be ready to murder Yu. And if I knew Yu well I knew he'd try and kill Allen first so I told my brother to chill out. Then he called Yu something that made me laugh so hard I was crying.

Normal P.O.V.

"AHAHA HA HA HA HAHAHA. Oh God it hurts HAHA~ I'm sorry Yu~HAHAHAHA"

Kanda now looked like he was about to murder her and even had his hand on Mugen.

"Tch" Kanda scowled and started to walk away.

"Wait Yu I'm sorry" Luna said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna stand here and be laughed at"

"Nii-san I brought coffee," said Lenalee as she walked in.

"LEEENAALEEEEEEE!" Komui yelled as he glomped his little sister. "Did your mission go okay? Were you injured? Please no anything but that!"

"I'm FINE now do you want your coffee or not?"

"YAAAY~ my precious Lenalee's COFFEE~"

"Oh hi are you the new exorcist?" Lenalee asked Luna.

"Yep, Luna Walker nice to meet you."

"Your Allen's sister?"

"Yeah."

"AND Bakanda's best friend" Allen said from the depression corner.

"Wow Kanda has a best friend? You learn something new every day."

"Now now shouldn't we get your innocence assessed?" Komui said.

"Wait a second, HE'S the supervisor?" Luna asked with disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am. Now follow me little exorcist."

"For some reason I feel like I'm being invited to walk the road to hell."

"We all feel like that." Allen said.

"BYEEEEEE~ LENALEE!"


	5. My First Mission Part 1

"So how does this Innocence testing thing work?"

"Hevlaska"

"Hev-what? Whoa what is that?" Luna shouted in astonishment.

"That's Hevlaska. Relax she won't hurt you, she's just going to assess your Innocence synchronization

percentage."

"10% , 35%, 40%, 67%, 85% The most you can synchronize with your Innocence is 85%"

"Wow just a bit above Allen's"

"Nii-san are you done?"

"Yep"

"Come with me Luna, your room is ready" Lenalee said.

"'Kay"

_Some time later_

"So you're room is right here. You are next door to Kanda because well no one else would take it."

Lenalee said with a chuckle.

"Yeah he's just that kind of guy."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you two meet?"

"We grew up here. I t was fun but not the most desirable home."

"Boy do I know but it helps to have people you know. I was a wreck before Nii-san came."

"Really"

"Yeah. Well I better let you get some rest. You must be exhausted. We'll have your uniform ready in the morning."

"Thanks. 'Night Lena-chan"

"…Goodnight Lu-chan"

Later that night

Luna's P.O.V.

This is my new home I guess. Well they seem nice. I sighed I wondering what would happen at my newfound home. Hmmm… I probably shouldn't be sitting on a window sill where I could fall to my death. Ah who cares.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed."

"Oh Hi Yu. I'm just sitting, thinking."

"You know you're gonna fall off that ledge if you're not careful"

"Of course I know that" I said with a smile. Kanda walked over and sat next to me. We spent the next few minutes in silence. I found myself getting sleeping and I laid my head on Yu's shoulder.

"I missed you, Yu"

"Sure whatever and don't call me Yu. It's Kanda"

"WHAT?! What do y- Ah!"

"Lu-!"

Kanda's P.O.V.

I told her to stop calling me by my first name. What I didn't expect was her freaking out over something so small. She was falling. She got so worked up that she fell off of the ledge. I grabbed whatever I could to keep her from falling to her death. It just happened to be her foot.

"Ahhhh… Don't drop me"

"You're a real pain in the ass you know that. I **told** you, you would fall!"

"Yes, we can talk about it I'm not dangling out of a window!"

I started to pull her up but I didn't have enough traction. Screw this. I yanked her up with all my might and caught her in my arms.

Normal P.O.V.

"Nice catch" Then Kanda dropped her on the ground and left her by herself.

_Two Days Later_

"Luna good you're here." Komui said, coffee in hand.

"So what's my mission?"

"You will be going to Frankfort, Germany. You will take a train from here to Italy where you will hop a train to Milan and go catch the midnight train to Frankfort. Kanda and Allen will be on the midnight train and you all will meet Lenalee in Frankfort. If you get lost here's a golem you can contact us with.

"Thank you Komui."

_A couple days later_

"Where am I?~"


	6. My First Mission Part 2

"Umm, excuse me do you know where I am?"

"You are in Russia."

"Russia?! I'm supposed to be in Frankfort, Germany."

"Well you a long way from there."

"Do you know where the nearest train station is?"

"It is in Moscow. You are in St. Petersburg."

"How far is that from here?"

"Around 400 miles"

"Are you frickin' kidding me?! 400-Ughhh I should get going thanks for the info."

"Good luck…stupid exorcist"

_At the train station many hours later_

"Hi do you know when the next train to Frankfort is?"

"You just missed."

"What!"

"We're closing so… scram"

I lost it I grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

"You don't understand. I **need **to get to Germany. You are **going** to get me to Germany. **DO YOU **

**UNDERSTAND**." I could see the fear in his eyes but then his faced contorted into a crooked smile. Then my eye activated. I let go of him immediately and he transformed into an akuma. This can**not** be happening.

"Innocence, activate Midnight." My shadow contorted in to a black scythe. My Innocence was indeed parasitic but it was more like an equipment. It could transform into any weapon I wanted. I was mad, really mad. This always happens when I get lost and the stupid golem that Komui gave me froze!

I guess they didn't program it for snowstorms. I sliced the akuma right down the middle. Before I knew it there was a swarm of them and before I knew it I was covered in akuma blood. After I destroyed all of the akuma, I went to the nearest train and pushed all the buttons to operate it.

Now I was somewhat grateful that Cross left me stranded in China. There was also the coal which I had to run to the back of the train to put in the fire. So all the way to Germany I was running back and forth between the front and the back of the train.


	7. My First Mission Part 3

Kanda was mad at me. VERY mad.

"Tch, now we're late. Why can't you follow directions like normal people?"

"Didn't I say I was sorry," Kanda was getting on my last nerve.

"What kind of idiot gets lost in frickin' Russia?" Then I snapped like a twig.

"Would you SHUT UP YOU SAMURAI –WANNA BE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to drive a train from Russia to here?! It's not like you haven't gotten lost before! So GIVE IT A REST!" I continued walking leaving a stunned Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen behind me.

I continued walking until I realized that the others weren't following me…and that I was in the forest. There is NO WAY I am going through this again. Then some akuma showed up and it was Russia all over again. They were coming by the dozens so the innocence must be near.

I sliced my way through the hoards of akuma, using my anger to my advantage. I spotted a shiny cube like thing that a level 2 akuma was holding and assumed it was innocence. Especially since it said, "hah hah you're too late exorcist".

I glared at the ugly thing and said "You think so?" and sliced it from behind. Shadows can be very handy. I picked up the innocence and started walking north. I think.

By nightfall I had finally found the hotel that we were supposed to be staying at. I walked through the front door and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I believe some of my fellow exorcists are staying here"

"Oh you must be the missing one they were talking about. Right this way." I was surprised that he didn't comment on my blood stained clothes. "You will be sharing a room with Kanda Yu"

"EH?!"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I was just surprised, that's all" He showed me to my room and gave me the key. I opened the door to see Kanda sitting on the ONE bed. Stupid Komui.

"Where the hell have you been!" he yelled and started walking over to me.

"Here" I said throwing him the innocence.

"All by yourself…"

"It'd be best not to underestimate me, Kanda-kun. I'm going to take a shower."

Kanda's P.O.V.

She was still mad at me. "Wait."

"What it is? Kanda-kun?" she said with her signature angry smile.

"I'm sorry." She was silent for a while then she turned to me and smiled.

"It's okay" she said with a smile. Jeez why does she have to be so…

"But you still can't call me Yu."

"WHAT! You…nevermind." She walked off with a smile on her face.


	8. The Dare

Apparently Lavi was staying at the same hotel as us. It was always inevitable. We all knew it would happen one day. No one could have stopped him after what happened but we tried anyway. Komui had expected the mission take longer so we had an extra day at the hotel. Lavi burst into our room with Allen and Lenalee. He suggested we play some games and have a party. I, unfortunately, went along which played a vital role in what happened.

"Come on Yu~ it'll be fun."

"No way. Now GET THE HELL OUT!"

" Maybe it will be fun. I'll play." I said. The game which we were talking about was truth or dare. I still wonder how he got Allen and Lenalee to play.

"Luna!" Kanda said giving me a nasty scowl.

"Alright!" Lavi shouted. The game began with Lavi daring Allen to tell Lenalee he loved her. Then Lenalee dared me to be emo. After many, many rounds of this it happened. Allen whispered a dare to Lavi.

"What?! There is no way I'm doing that. Do you want me to die?!"

"You said dare so you have to. This is for that last dare." Allen said with an evil laugh. Lavi mustered up his courage and walked over to Kanda. What happened next was both shocking and terrifying. Lavi walked over to Kanda…and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh my God." I said, my hand covering my mouth. Kanda gawked at Lavi with disgust. The he reached for Mugen and it began. Kanda was chasing Lavi all over the place slicing practically everything. I didn't know what to do. I was still in shock from what just happened but I managed to snap out of it and help Lavi.

"Kanda stop it!" I yelled but Kanda kept on slicing at Lavi. He wasn't going to stop until he had Lavi's head so I activated my innocence.

"Midnight." I said and I took my sword and blocked Kanda. "Kanda I know you want to kill Lavi but now is not the time. The time will come when I won't be able to stop you but now is not that time. So why don't you put Mugen down and stop trying to kill Lavi." Kanda lowered Mugen and stormed out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto the bed.

"Well that's enough fun for one night." I said. Lavi walked out of the room along with Allen and Lenalee. The next day we returned to the Order.


	9. Pre-Christmas Surprise

When we got back to the Order it was December 21 four days before my birthday.

"So Kanda, what do you want for Christmas?" Luna asked cheerfully. She hadn't seen Kanda since they got back from their mission. She just happened to ambush him in the hall.

"Luna! I'm so glad to see you. What I want for Christmas? You're so sweet always thinking about others." If this wasn't enough to freak her out the next thing Kanda said threw her for a loop.

"I want you." He said stroking the side of her face.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, my love"

"**KOMUI!**"

***Later***

"Komui you son of a bitch what the hell did you do to Kanda!"

"Ah Luna I unfortunately have no idea of what you are speaking of."

"What did you put in his soba?"

"Again I have no idea what you are speaking of young exorcist."

"Well then I guess I'll have to force it out of you." She said turning to her "dark" version.

"I don't know if Kanda told you, but I'm much scarier than he is" Luna then summoned her innocence and it looked as if she were about to behead Komui.

"Alright. I just needed to know if he had any feelings for my precious Lenalee! So I made a little something that would tell me who he had the strongest feelings for. It doesn't have to be love."

"Antidote?"

"There isn't one."

"Well thanks to your _little something_ Kanda is-"

"I've found you my cherry blossom."

"Oh shit." Luna stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned to see Kanda leaning against the door way holding a rose.

"Umm Kanda Komui put something in your food. You're not exactly in the right state of mind…" Kanda was closing in on her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and whispered in her ear...

"Of course I am" he then smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers. Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi stood in shock. Kanda had asked them where to find Luna but little did they know just how messed up Komui's potion had made him.


	10. Soba

My mind froze solid "This is not happening" I thought. Before I knew it Kanda had pulled away and was staring at me lovingly, his arm still around my waist. I fainted.

Normal P.O.V.

Kanda was trying desperately to wake Luna up when Allen attacked. You could say he had totally lost it. Kanda carefully placed her in a chair and released Mugen. Lenalee and Lavi snapped out of their shocked state and went to stop the fight.

"I don't have time for this Moyashi. I have to see if Luna's okay." This only seemed to make Allen madder. Lavi and Lenalee finally got a hold of him and tied him to a chair to keep him from murdering Kanda and with his determination he wouldn't give up until he did. They even gagged him to keep him from swearing at Kanda. It was as if Kanda and Allen had switched personalities.

While Allen was unleashing his colorful vocabulary Kanda was trying to wake Luna up.

"Oi Luna. Luna!" Kanda said. It was obvious he was worried which added to the abnormalities. He gave her a gentle shake and she opened her eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She, in return, turned red as a rose. Kanda scooped her up and started walking. Allen tried to break free from his chair and with muffled swears hopped after them.

"He sure is determined." Lavi said. Luna noticed her brother's situation and explained who the real culprit was from Kanda's arms.

"**So it was you**." Lenalee and Allen said in unison and were in attack mode. Allen had broken free from his bonds and both were looking at Komui with killer intent, innocence activated.

"I-It was for you Lenalee! I had to make sure no one would take you away from me!"

Lenalee sighed at the desperateness of her older brother but Allen on the other hand…

"Komui. If Kanda tries something with my sister I'm coming for you first." His tone was dead serious and he had the black aura to back him up.

"And I assume you'll have an antidote within the next few hours, correct."

Komui nodded his head in agreement."He'll be fine in the morning."

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Infirmiry."

"I'm fine Kanda." Luna said.

"I need to make sure."

"Trust me, I'm fine."

He couldn't say no to that. He set her down on the ground but refused to let go of her hand. Kanda led her to the cafeteria for some food but she realized it too late. What if he kissed her again?! She wasn't worried about herself but Kanda. He would never live that down. She would just have to cover for him.

She ordered her usual amount and he, his soba. She was done in about a millisecond and Kanda still had soba left. So she watched him eat. He was unbelievably cute and she didn't mind his grumpiness. It's just how would she put it? Kanda will you go out with me was too…blunt for Kanda. You have to ease your way with him which was incredibly disheartening.

"Say ah." Kanda was holding his chopsticks ready to feed her some of his treasured soba. Luna had no idea how to respond so she acted on her still growling stomach. At the moment she didn't care who saw. It was surprisingly good. In all her life she had never tried soba and now she wished she had.

"Good?" he asked. Luna nodded.

**Later**

(yawn) "What a day." I said as I flopped into bed. I crawled under the covers but was careful not to wake Kanda. Wait KANDA! What the hell… I'm definitely going to kill Komui tomorrow. He must have waited for me… but still he can't sleep here so I draped his arm over my shoulder and dragged him into his room next door but when I went back to my room he was there sleeping in my bed. How did even do that?!

Now I on about the fiftieth time of doing this. I threw him on the bed and the cover on him. Hopefully he stays this time. I turned to leave and probably repeat the process but something stopped me. It was Kanda. He was awake. He held my arm and stared at me and I stared at him. He, out of the blue, yanked my arm and I fell into his. I was aware of my red face but luckily he wasn't.

"Please stay." He whispered. I couldn't move let alone refuse, so I just stayed there listening to his heartbeat. After a while he fell asleep. I, on the other hand was nowhere near sleep. My heart was beating like a machine gun the entire time. I slowly slid out of his grasp and returned to my room. It was about 4 AM.

**The Next Day**

(YAWN) This yawn belonged to none other than Luna.

"Not enough sleep" Kanda said with a smirk. They were sitting side by side in the cafeteria.

"Yeah kinda." She replied.

They resumed eating in silence until Kanda noticed something.

"Luna?"

"Yes."

"When did you start eating soba?"


	11. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday

"Merry Christmas Kanda!"

"I'm not Christian."

"So, this is about spending time with the people you love and having fun."

"Tch" he said as he started to walked off.

"Don't you want your present!"

"What present?"

"This present." Luna said as she showed him the big box with his name on it. Kanda slowly took it and stared at it wondering.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"You have to figure it out yourself!" she said with a laugh. "I off to deliver more presents so tell me if you like it later." And she was off.

Kanda slowly unwrapped the present and opened the box to see soba and hair ties. Not just any soba or hair ties this soba was legendary and the hair ties were virtually unbreakable. Just what Kanda would have asked for. He immediately went to the cafeteria to try his new soba.

"Hi Kanda. Did you like your present?"

"Where did you get the soba?"

"I know a guy."

"More importantly what on earth are you wearing?"

"It's a Santa outfit. Lavi gave it to me!"

"Of course it was the Baka Usagi I should have known."

"AW Lucky!" yelled a familiar red-head. "Yu you're lucky you really are."

"What are you babbling about now Usagi?"

"MI-STLE-TOE" Both Kanda and Luna looked up to see mistletoe hanging over their heads.

"No way in hell Usagi" Kanda turned around and started walking.

"Wait, Kanda if you go I'll be stuck with Lavi!"

"Bye-bye Yuu~" Lavi said. Kanda immediately back tracked and stood there, face slightly pink. They both stood there afraid to move. They stayed there for who know how long, definitely hours. Everyone had left they were the only two there, nobody else. Them and only them. Luna was leaning against the wall. Kanda walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday."


	12. Luna, Archduchess of Austria

I am on the train to Vienna, Austria with Lavi and Lenalee. We are meeting Allen and Kanda at the Hofburg (Imperial Palace). There was a rumor that Empress Elizabeth had become an akuma because of her daughter's death but they were trying to keep it quiet. We are going to confirm this but it had to be done with great care. You can't just accuse an Empress of being a demon so we are going to be attending the Emperor's ball. This should be fun.

"So Lu-chan are you looking forward to the ball."

"I guess."

"Let me guess you want to dance with Kanda?" Lenalee said with a wink.

"What no! I-uh um I don't uhh"

"Oh my God"

"Shut up Lavi"

"You, and Yuu"

"Shut up Lavi"

"You like him!" He yelled. Lenalee giggled.

"If you tell anyone you're dead."

"I-I never thought this day would come. Praise the Lord. It's an absolute miracle!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Luna you are an angel. An angel whose undying love cannot be tainted by Yuu's demon like nature."

"Okay then…"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you two end up together."

"Same goes for me!" Lenalee said. "This may never happen again."

"Wow…You guys…"

Soon after we arrived in Vienna and we got a personal escort to the palace where Allen and Yuu were.

"Hi Kanda!"

"Hey Yuu! I something to tell you~"

"Lavi! Don't you dare!"

"What? Why can't I tell him?" he whined.

"It's Kanda. There's no telling how he'll react to that." I hissed.

"To what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said smiling. He gave me a sort of are you serious look and walked into the palace. The place was huge. The architectural detail was amazing. I honestly can't wait to taste their food. Lavi, Lenalee and I walked into the palace. The ceilings had magnificent paintings on them and enchanting chandeliers. Before I knew it everyone had left me behind.

"…Wow I'm cursed aren't I." I started wandering around the palace. Soon enough I found some guards.

"Prinzessin Gisella! Was machst du aus deinem Zimmer? Und wo hast du diese schrecklichen klamotten?" (Princess Gisella What are you doing out of your room? And where did get those dreadful clothes?)

"Oh, ich bin nicht…" (I'm not) I started but they pulled me into a room and all of these maids were on top of me.

"Prinzessin Gisella! Es ist fast zeit die exorzisten treffen, sie konnen nicht wie das gehen!" (Princess Gisella It's almost time to meet the exorcists you can't go like that!) One of the maids said and before I knew it they were stripping me bare, and putting a corset around me and a dress over my head. They did my hair and my make-up which was very uncomfortable. I would have thought that the mark under my eye would have told them that I'm not the princess but it didn't.

The dress was silver and sparkly with a pink rose in the center. It was extremely tight around the waist almost making it impossible to breathe. The sleeves were short and layered with small bows on the back. The skirt was poofy too. They also added some diamond earrings and gave me a fan.

After they were done preparing me some guards escorted me to a large hall where I saw every one.

"Introducing Gisela Louise Marie, Erzherzogin von Österreich, Prinzessin von Bayern. (Archduchess of Austria, Princess of Bayern)

"Wow she's gorgeous." Lenalee said dreamily.

"Strike! What a beauty."

"Uh huh" Allen nodded.

"Tch she's okay" _Not as pretty as…Wait a minute._ "Where the hell is Luna." I hissed. They all looked around like a bunch of idiots. _Damn it. How many times can that girl get lost?_

"Excuse me we've seemed to have lost our friend." Allen said.

"Allen I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen to me!" The princess said.

"Luna!" I yelled in shock. She nodded.

"Hi everyone."

**Author's Note: Here's a link to the dress.** wikipedia/commons/7/7f/Václav_Brozík_At_the_ball_


	13. Who Will It Be? Lavi or Allen

"What the hell Luna?!"

"How dare you address our princess that way!"

"I've been trying to tell you I'm not you're princess! I'm an exorcist."

"My apologies I-I have to go" the guard said and ran off to find his princess.

"Wow Luna, you look soooooo pretty!" Lavi said.

" Yeah, I didn't recognize you" Lenalee said.

"Me neither" Allen said. There was an awkward silence as Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi stared expectantly at Kanda. Kanda stared right back. It was like this for a while before someone broke the silence."

"Luna? Ist dass sie?" (Is that you?)

"Gisella! Es hat so longe! Wie bist du gewensen?" (It's been so long! How have you been?)

"Great und sie…Sie sind ein exorzist!" (Great and you…You are an exorcist)

"Ja, ich bin." (Yeah, I am)

"Schau dich an! Sie sehen fantastisch aus!" (Look at you! You look fantastic!)

"Auch ihre mitarbeitar wirkt wunder." (Well, your staff work wonders.)

"I take it that you know her." Allen said.

"I lived here with Cross for a year."

"Seriously?!" Lavi said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Allen said. "He can get shelter from any place that has a woman."

"So these are your friends."

"Yep, guys I would like to introduce you to Prinzessin Gisella, Archduchess of Austria."

"Oh Luna, there's no need for such formalities. You know that."

"Yes I do, but it sounds so much better this way." Luna said pouting.

"You haven't changed a bit." Gisella said ruffling her hair. "Now shall I show you all to your rooms?"

"Sure." They all followed the princess walking the halls of the palace.

"Luna, this is you and Lavi-san's room."

"Yay! I get to share with Lu-chan! In your face Yu!"

"Keep talking and you'll lose your's." Kanda threatened

"Feel free to unpack now. Oh and dinner will be ready by 7:00." Gisella said as she goaded the others on.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Lu-chan!" Lavi said about to hug her.

"Oh no you won't" Allen and Kanda said in unison as they dragged Lavi away.

"Lu-chan! Save me!" Lavi yelled.

"Bye!" she responded with a smile. After Luna unpacked it was already 6:30 so she put on her nicest clothes and exited the room. Lavi had gotten dressed and left a short time before her. She walked down the hall to the dining room. On the way she ran into Kanda.

"Hi, Kanda." Luna said sweetly. Kanda walked up to her and pinned her against the wall.

"K-Kanda? What are you doing?" She said. Kanda was staring straight into her eyes. His onyx ones locked with her blue-gray ones. It seemed like an eternity before Kanda finally spoke up.

"Do you like Lavi?" he asked calmly. There was a long pause.

"Lavi? No why? Do you like Lavi?"

"What?"

"Do you like Lavi? I see the way you look at him." Luna said with a devious smile.

"You mean with hate?"

"I mean with lllloooooovvveee. I never would have thought that you were-"

"Don't say it."

"G-"

"Don't you dare."

"**GAY**"

"I am NOT gay."

"So it's only for him, I see." Luna said nodding. Kanda snapped.

"I AM NOT GAY FOR THE BAKA USAGI!" he yelled.

(At the dining room.)

"I AM NOT GAY FOR THE BAKA USAGI!"

"Well, well, well, Lavi it seems like someone likes you." Allen said snickering. Lavi was completely white.

(With Luna and Kanda)

"So it's Allen then."

"This is ridiculous."

"This is great! Maybe we can be inlaws!"

"Are you sick in the head or something."

"Oh, moving on to insults now are we? I must have gotten it right. It's okay Kanda, I'm here for you."

"I am not gay for anyone."

" But you have a pet name for him. You always call him Moyashi."

"That's an insult!"

"It's an insulting pet name."

"I give up."

"I'll be sure to come to your wedding. I'll have to help you go dress shopping too."

"I AM NOT GAY FOR THE BAKA USAGI OR MOYASHI! GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!"

"You know I was just messing with you right." She said smiling. There was a moment of silence. Then Kanda laughed. It was a few chuckles but he was still laughing.

"Luna…I'm going to KILL YOU!" he yelled. Luna bolted and Kanda chased her.

She yelled back. "I'd love to see you try!"


	14. The Incident

"Alllleeeeeeen!"

"Luna! What's wrong?"

"Kanda's trying to kill me~"

"Kanda." Allen hissed as Kanda burst in. "You not getting anywhere near my sister."

"This is none of your business moyashi."

"You won't harm a hair on her head."

"Tch, bring. It. On."

"Innocence activate!" Kanda attacked first trying to slice Allen's head off. Allen blocked him and hit back hard. Soon enough they both headed for each other with killer intent but something got in the way. Luna was blocking them with twin swords in each hand.

"That's far enough. Allen when I said Kanda was trying to kill me I didn't mean to try and kill him first."

"Tch"

"Now now Kanda we don't want another _incident_ now do we?" Luna said smiling sweetly. Kanda flinched at the mere word.

"What incident?" Lavi asked.

"Let's all take a seat and I'll tell the story."

Kanda's P.O.V.

"You're not telling the story." I said

"**I'm telling the story." **Luna said with her scariest death glare. It sent shivers down my spine. It's been a long time since I've seen _that_ glare.

(flashback)

Luna was crying again. About Alma no doubt. She should just get over it already. I was sad too but I didn't cry.

"Crying again Luna?" She started to cry harder at the sound of my voice. I almost feel sorry for her…almost.

"You need to get over Alma. He's not coming back." She kept crying. It was really annoying.

"I'm your friend and he was your friend too. So…how can you be so mean?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have any friends. You think you have friends? In a place like this? Where we are toyed with and experimented on? You must be insane." I said with a huff. Luna stood up she's probably gonna go cry somewhere else now. She walked toward me and she had a stoic look on her face as tears poured down her face. (SLAP)

"Yu…Yu… I HATE YOU. IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT THEN YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS AN AKUMA! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!"

Her words hurt more than the slap. I messed up. I really messed up.

(Later)

It's been weeks and Luna still won't talk to me. I went to her room. I can't take it anymore.

"Hey, Luna." She didn't respond. "Ummm I just wanted to say I-uhhh ummmm I'm uh sorry." She was still quiet so I was about to leave when she spoke.

"Didn't I tell you that I never want to see you again? Since I'm not your friend why did you even come here? Why did you apologize? It's not like you care."

"Luna…I do care. I really do."

Luna's P.O.V.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME OR ALMA!" I yelled.

"YES I DO! I do care about you and I cared about Alma. I'm really sorry for what I said." He was starting to cry. I've never seen Yu cry before.

"I'm really really sorry Luna. I really do want to be your friend…" Tears were now pouring down his face. I slowly walked over to him. It really hurt to see him cry. I wrapped my arms around him and held him. No matter how mad I am at him I can't stay mad seeing this.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh. I forgive you." I practically whispered. He buried his face in my neck and cried. He was crying about me, Alma, the order, everything.

"There there. Let it all out." I said gently rubbing his head.

(End Flashback)

"And that's the story!" I said smiling.

"Awwww You two sound so cute." Lavi said. Kanda shot Lavi a glare and everything proceeded as planned.


	15. Hello, Girlie

"Hey, Luna."

"What Kanda?"

"Did Komui tell you that there would be a dance?" Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were in the ballroom dressed to impress. Kanda had his hair down, Allen had his hair slicked back, and Lavi wasn't wearing his headband. All of them were wearing suits.

Lenalee was wearing a long red cheongsam wither hair in a bun. Luna had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a long flowing white dress with black lace sash around her waist.

"Yes, he did."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"'Cause you would freak out."

"Care to dance, Lu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Okay." She shrugged and walked to the dance floor with Lavi. Kanda stayed put but twitched in annoyance as he watched the two.

Kanda's P.O.V.

That damn Usagi dancing with my Luna. Who the hell does he think he is? Wait, _my Luna_? What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like the Usagi? Tch, it doesn't matter. I walked over to Luna and the Usagi.

"Move it Usagi." I said glaring at him. Lavi immediately stepped aside and I started dancing with her.

"So why'd you change your mind?"

"I got bored." She smiled and we continued dancing.

Normal P.O.V.

After a while there was an intermission and people got food and drinks. Luna was wandered around to the balcony when a man walked up to her.

"Excuse me, miss, May I have the honor of getting you a drink?"

"Sure." She said smiling. He came back with a glass of punch. He was tall and handsome. Luna could tell he definitely wasn't German. He looked more Spanish or Portuguese.

Luna's P.O.V.

"So, you're an exorcist?"

"Ya. How did you know?" I said taking a sip of the punch which may or may not have had alcohol.

"Call it intuition. When you work around these kinds of things you tend to get a feel for the kind of people and you can spot them out in a crowd."

"I see." I said taking another sip. "So, are you going to tell me your name?" I said starting to feel a little feverish. Probably should stop drinking this stuff.

"Ah, that is only if we meet again, _if_" I started feeling very dizzy and my vision started to blur. The glass fell to the ground and shattered. That bastard put something in my wine. I looked up to him and saw that his skin had turned dark and his eyes were gold.

"This was fun, I hope I can see you again sometime. Oh, and tell that Allen boy I said hi, girlie."


	16. Kanda in Wonderland Part 1

**Hey Guys it's me! Starting now I will be doing random special chapters. If you have any ideas for them, feel free to tell me. Let the hilarity continue.**

Once upon a time, there was an exorcist named Kanda, Yu. One bright and sunny day he was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when he saw Allen Walker. He paid no attention and kept walking. Before he knew it he was following Allen out of the Black Order. He would have turned around but curiosity got the better of him and he continued following him. Suddenly it became dark and it became apparent that the exorcist was lost.

Refusing to be like his friend Luna, he began searching for Allen. It became so dark that he couldn't see 3 feet in front of him so, he bumped into many trees. He wandered around until he finally had had enough and turned back. The forest surrounding him became thicker and more like a jungle. After a while he ran into Allen but something was different. Very different.

"What the hell happened to you?" He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"You have rabbit ears and a tail." Kanda said. Allen gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? I've always had these and do I know you?"

"You know who I am, Moyashi."

"Oh! You're…HEY! I am not a Moyashi. Can't you see I'm a rabbit!" he yelled.

"Exactly! Why the hell are you a rabbit?!" Kanda yelled back.

"Because I am! Why are you so annoying?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! And where the hell are we?"

"Wonderland. Where else? Besides that you're late!"

"Late for what?"

"The Queen of course! Now get your ass moving. Oh, and by the way, that dress _**really**_ suits you." And with that Allen was gone.

"Dress? What the-" Kanda looked down to find himself wearing a light blue fluffy dress with poofy sleeves and a large bow in the back. He reached up to his hair which was done in pigtails with matching blue bows and he was wearing matching shoes with striped knee socks.

"MOYASHIIIIIII!"


	17. What did I miss?

Kanda's P.O.V.

I was standing by the drinks watching Luna and whoever she was talking to. As much as I wanted to go over there and slice him up into tiny pieces and feed them to Moyashi, I stayed put. I looked away for a second, a damn second, and Luna's on the ground and that bastard is nowhere in sight. I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms. Her face was flushed and her heartbeat was erratic. I looked over at the broken wine glass and knew exactly what happened. I picked her up and walked through the crowd of staring people.

"Hey you." I looked straight at the archduchess." Where's the infirmary?"

"I'll take you there." She led me to the infirmary and I placed her in the bed.

"Who would do such a thing to Luna?" she asked, me I guess, as there was no one else in the room.

"Hell if I know. How soon can a doctor be here?"

"I already contacted one. It'll be a couple of hours before he arrives." I sat beside her bed and stared at her. It was a while before the archduchess spoke again.

"Kanda-san?"

"What."

"What exactly is Luna to you?"

"She's a friend, nothing more."

"It doesn't seem like that."

"It's the truth."

"So then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to be my husband."

"What? I don't even know you."

"This ball was put on for me to find a suitor and I've found one, you. You seem like the perfect type of person to help me rule. What do you say?"

"Like hell I will."

"What was that?"

"I said like hell I will. What do you take me for?" That shut her up for about five minutes before she exploded.

"VERDAMMT SIE! I AM THE ARCHDUCHESS OF AUSTRIA! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE _THAT_ OVER ME!"

"What's wrong? Upset 'cause the little princess can't get what she wants?"

"You little…"

"What?" I said taunting her further.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ha…AHAHAHAHAHAHA. You're going to die." She said.

"I'm going to kill you. Did you really think that Lord Tyki showing up was a coincidence? Stupid Exorcist!"

"Tch, so it's you….Mugen Activate."

"Of course it's me but you can't do a thing about it! How would it look if an exorcist carelessly killed the archduchess of Austria? You be imprisoned for the rest of your life!" Kanda took Mugen and stabbed the Archduchess.

"You think I care? Die damn akuma." And with that the Akuma was dead. The loud "BOOM" that followed sent guards and exorcists running.

"What on earth happened?!" Lenalee yelled.

"That Archduchess was the akuma. It's her fault Luna is hurt." Kanda said with a frown.

"Is that so…"

"Finally…It took you long enough! Really, letting the enemy get the better of you, that's a new low Luna." Kanda said.

"Yu! She just found out a friend tried to kill her. You could be a little more sensitive." Lavi said.

"I wish you wouldn't have killed her." Luna said.

"What was I supposed to do! She was an akuma that tried to kill you and you're _still_ going to defend it?!"

"I wanted to do it."

"Excuse me?" Lavi said. All stared at her with shocked expressions.

"I should have been the one to kill it. Doing that to me…it was lucky that you got it. If it had been me heh, if only it had been me…hahaha"

"Lu-chan you're really scaring me…"

"In fact…"

"Don't tell me…" Kanda said.

"THIS ENTIRE COUNTRY SHOULD BURN FOR PISSING ME OFF!"

"Yep, she's lost it. We should leave her alone for a while, unless you want to lose an eye."

"Hey I heard a loud boom. What happened?" Allen said rushing into the room.

"Allen…You are sooo late my friend." Lavi said sighing.

"Huh? What did I miss?"


	18. Laughs

"You know I think you and Lu-chan make a great couple." Somehow this is how the conversation started. Lavi was trying to incite a reaction from Kanda to try and gauge his feeling for Luna but all he got was a glare.

"I think you and Luna would look better." Allen said to Lavi. There was no way he would let Lavi have his sister but it would be a cold day in hell before he even considered Kanda.

"I would rather her marry Komui than date the Baka Usagi."

"I vote for Luna and Kanda." Lenalee said.

"Well you know what I think?" Luna said loudly, she was very annoyed about her fellow exorcists deciding who she looked the best with, "I think the cutest most adorable couple would be Allen and Kanda."

Everyone went quiet. Lavi was trying to hide the enormous smile on his face as he sensed new ways to annoy the both of them, Lenalee was sporting a WTF face while Allen and Kanda glanced at each other with extreme disgust.

"Moyashi?"

"Bakanda?"

"You two are perfect together. Whenever you guys fight you get so close to each other. Just a little bit closer and…" She winked and blew a kiss to both of them causing both Allen and Kanda to start gagging.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kanda yelled.

"Many things my friend. Many, many things."

Unfortunately the conversation was stopped short by a loud thumping sound. _Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump._

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"Oh no."

"You don't think it's…"

"Please God no, not again."

"That Komui bastard, he made another one."

Komui appeared with his infamous robot standing beside him. "Everyone, rejoice! For my genius shall save us once more! Rejoice, for Komurin 21 has arrived!"

"Dear Lord he did." Lenalee groaned.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"That is a Komurin, one of Komui's specialties." Allen said.

"Well what does it do?" she asked.

"This." Komui smiled evilly as he launched his Komurin at the exorcists. Due to their Innocence it was quickly defeated and Lenalee went to deal with her insane older brother.

(Later that day in the cafeteria)

Everyone was talking, eating, like normal. Kanda and Allen were going at it as usual when Luna suddenly shouted, "I got it!" Lavi and Lenalee stared at her with expecting looks while Kanda took a sip of his tea and Allen continued eating.

"YULLEN!" Lavi fell out of his chair in a laughing fit, Kanda did a spit take, and Allen started choking.

"You are a GENIUS!" Lavi said between laughs.

Allen and Kanda were blushing ever so slightly and when Luna saw the look on their faces she too burst out laughing.


	19. The Boyfriend

Luna's P.O.V.

It was around three when Komui called me into his office. He said before that there was a new exorcist coming and that he wanted me to show him around. There was a guy waiting there talking to Komui, he had a heavy French accent. He was tall, he had dark brown wavy hair, light blue eyes, and freckles. I stared at him with disbelief, of all the people, why him?

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh Lord, ELLIOT?!" Luna yelled. The so called Elliot turned to her and immediately recognized her. His face immediately brightened up and raced over to her.

"Luna, mon ange, is it really you?" (My Angel)

"I wish it wasn't."

"Don't be like that sil vous plait, I want to ask you something."

"Please don't." He got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?"

"HELL NO!" she shouted blushing. He laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, mon ange."

"Neither have you. Any normal person would have given up on me by now."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Je ne pourrai JAMAIS renoncer ά vous." (I will never give up on you)

"I thought you would say that." He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Je t'aime mon ange."

"Yes, I know. Komui, can I go now?"

"Well I was hoping you would show him around the Order…."

"Fine." She grabbed his arm and dragged Elliot out.

"Hey Lu-chan! Who is this?" Lavi said running towards them.

"This is Elliot, he's-"

"I'm her boyfriend and who are you?"

"ELLIOT!"

"Boyfriend? I wonder how Yu'll react?"

"Who is this Yu?"

"Her boyfriend."

"LAVI!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this Yu? I can't believe you are cheating on me."

"WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!"

"True, but it still hurts."

"I'm not dating ANYONE."

"Really?! That's good, even if you did have a boyfriend I would have to steal you away from him."

"Can you spell, desperate~" Lavi sang.

"Shut up Lavi!' Luna yelled.

"Even if he is not her boyfriend, I would still like to meet this Yu. Where might I find him?"

"Training grounds but if you call him that he'll cut you in half so call him Kanda."

"Merci, mon ami." He said running off.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"'Cause I felt like it. It's always so boring here."

"I hate you."

"You might want to get over there before Yu kills him."

"Good point." Luna ran full speed to find and hopefully prevent the death of Elliot.

(At training grounds)

Kanda and Elliot were fighting. Why did he have to come here? Seriously, why did it have to be him? Extremely irritated I activated my Innocence and I flung both of them in different directions.

"I am surrounded by idiots. If I EVER catch you fighting again, I will skin you both alive, chop your bodies into little pieces and feed them to Allen.

"Wow, she _really _has not changed since then."


	20. It's Complicated

I was walking through the Order when I saw Allen. He looked kind of depressed so I went over to see what was the matter.

"What's up Allen?" I asked.

"I have to find my master." He said

"What?"

"I have to find my master, our master. Komui's orders."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you have any good memories of Cross? I always like to think of the good times. It helps, trust me."

"Umm maybe one. I'm not sure."

"Well, there was this one time, it was the BEST day of my life. I couldn't sit right for a week but, I regret nothing."

"What happened?"

"It was when we were living in France. We spent most of our time in France and Cross had gotten yet another girlfriend."

(Flashback)

"But why does _she_ have to be with us?" The woman whined.

"I'm sorry this happened but there was no other place for her." Liar, the only reason I'm here now is because I somehow managed to escape the debt collectors.

"Aw, you treat her so well." This woman, she's just like the others, my God how does everyone fall for him? Don't these women have any brains? I guess that's just how he picks them.

"I know! She could sing for us. Sing a song that describes how perfect your master is." I don't take orders from you, is what I would like to say but I knew better. Most of the time I'm quiet and compliant but not today!

"You heard the lady. Sing!" I thought for a minute about the song and I came up with the perfect one. I heard it in a bar once. Oh, this will be good.

"Superstar, where you from? How's it goin'? I know you got a clue what you're doin' You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are, what you are baby. Look at you getting' more than just a re-up baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up. Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em, I know what you are, what you are baby." I took a deep breath and sang the chorus, LOUDLY.

"Womanizer woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer baby. You, you-you are, you, you-you are, Womanizer, womanizer womanizer (Womanizer). Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are. Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are. You! You got me goin'. You! You're oh so charmin'. You! But I can't do it. You! You womanizer." I watched both of their faces turn red with anger. Cross was mad at me and the woman was mad at Cross. I kept on singing.

"Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are. You! You say I'm crazy. You! I got your crazy. You! You're nothing but a You! Womanizer." That's when Cross got up. I instinctively started running. Running as fast as I could, Cross chasing me, the woman chasing Cross.

(End Flashback)

"Running through the streets of France scream-singing "Womanizer", best day of my life." Allen cracked up laughing.

"I wish I was there."

"Next time you see him ask about it. I'm sure you'll get an amusing reaction."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Allen got up and walked away. There was one other good memory I had of Cross but it was more painful than anything. It was linked to Alma. As much as I try to hide it I'm still a mess. Who could possibly get over something like that? I know Yu hasn't. I can see it in his eyes whenever I say Alma's name. Geez, why does life have to be so complicated?


	21. The Truth Hurts Both Sides

Yu and I were on a mission in Hungary. I never would have had to tell him, not there, not then. It was too early I know that but if I didn't tell him the I probably never would.

I was walking with Yu through the streets of Tokaj when a small girl tugged on my sleeve.

"Umm miss?"

"Hi there, can I help you?"

"Um well, I just uh I just wanted to say that you're very pretty."

"Really is that so? Thank you."

"Yeah you look just like a princess. Where did you get that ribbon? I want one just like it." She said referring to my gold lace red ribbon that was keeping my hair in a ponytail.

"This? Sorry kid, I got this a long time ago. I don't remember where I got it."

"Oh, that's okay." Then a woman called her which I assume was her mother and she skipped away. I turned around to see Yu glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked rather routinely but he kept walking.

"Really? The silent treatment? What are you, a nine-year-old?"

"I gave you that ribbon."

"WHAT? When?" He glared at me again and said, "When do you think?" Then it hit me. It must have been when we were little.

"And you get mad at me for forgetting things."

"Well at least I have a reason." I said instantly regretting it. _Now I'm going to have to tell him, this is just great._

"What is it?"

"What's what?" I said playing dumb.

"Your reason."

"What reason?"

"The reason you forgot!"

"Oh right, that. It's nothing."

"Luna, what is it?" He said in a more serious tone.

"Hmm didn't I say it was nothing."

"Tell me."

"You don't need to know."

"Tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"If you're denying it this strongly then I must be something important. Something that will expose a lie. I want to know the truth." _Am I really that transparent?_

"Did it ever occur to you that there's a reason I don't want you to know."

"It did and I don't care. I want to know."

"You're not going to like what you hear." I said beginning to crack.

"Didn't I just say I don't care?"

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"On second thought no I won't."

"Yes you will."

"_Not_, I will not."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so pushy?"

"I want to know." I finally caved.

"I don't remember anything."

"What?"

"About you or Alma or the Order. My whole knowledge of you was told to me by Cross. What I had told him before I forgot. It's not amnesia, it was too sudden and I didn't experience any trauma beforehand. When I came here I didn't know anything about who you were but when I saw you I had a feeling it was you."

"This isn't funny Luna."

"I'm not trying to be funny. It's the truth."

"The Incident?"

"Honestly I thought I made that up. I was going to explain this to you then but it turned out to be true. Every time I think about the past all I get is this overwhelming sick feeling without explanation. I know Alma's dead though. I can see it on your face."

"How did you even know my name?"

"It just came to me as did Alma's. Cross didn't name names. I couldn't remember your last name."

"I didn't have a last name back then." I looked down.

"This entire time I've been a stranger to you, why did you even try to be my friend?"He asked. I could feel my heart being ripped in two.

"I didn't know what else to do Yu."

"DON'TCALL ME THAT!"He yelled. People started to stare. "You don't have the right."

He walked away and left me standing in the middle of the street with all of the staring people.


	22. Rainy Days

It's been four weeks and Yu still hasn't talked to me. We have another mission together I hope things go well but…I have a bad feeling about this.

"Kanda."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Please don't be mad anymore."

"I'm not mad."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not mad anymore. I got over that weeks ago."

"You little, you're _horrible_ you know that? Why didn't you tell me? I spent these past weeks worrying about how to talk to you!"

"I didn't see the importance of telling you."

"It is important to me!"

"I didn't say it wasn't important. I said I didn't _see_ the importance, there's a difference."

"It's all German to me."

"Good, then you understand."

"I'm not fluent in German. I am fluent in French. Half the time I didn't know what those people were talking about."

"You're a pain."

"So I've heard." Kanda then placed his hand on her head, "What, on earth, are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm reassuring you." He was about to take his hand away when he noticed something strange. Luna's cheeks were a bright pink and she was averting his gaze. He inched closer examining every detail of her flushed face.

"Luna, look at me." Her eyes slowly met his and she stared deeply into his eyes as he stared into hers. He moved his hand to her forehead and from her forehead down the side of her face to her cheek. Then he put his other hand on her other cheek and touched his forehead to hers.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" She said calmly.

"I'm checking your temperature. As I thought," he said pulling away, "You have a fever."

"Oh really, I had no idea." She said sarcasm coating her words.

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"_I didn't see the importance of it._"

"That's not what I said. If you're going to mock me, you should at least use the correct words."

"Shut up and let's-wait a minute. Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"I smell food." Before Kanda could even make a move she had sped off in the direction of the smell. He ran after her and the game of tag began. They went back and forth looking for one another through the area. They would get a short glimpse only for it to be a dead end or miss one another by a mere second. About thirty minutes later Kanda found Luna, bent over a trashcan.

"I knew this would happen. You should have at least thought that maybe since you are sick, you can't stomach your usually ridiculous amount of food."

"Shut up I'm fine." She said weakly before throwing up again.

"That doesn't sound fine."

"I'll be there soon, go on without me."

"If you insist, I'll be over there." He walked away, found a bench to sit on and kept a close eye on her. Kanda glanced up at the sky seeing as it was becoming increasingly dark. Small droplets of water started falling from the sky and soon enough it was a downpour. He got up and walked over to the nearest dry place. Unfortunately for Luna she had no idea where he went and spent the next hour looking for him in the rain.

What she didn't know was that he was looking for her as well. In a repeat of that morning they had spent their time looking for each other in all of the wrong places and once again they somehow found each other like they always do.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Luna said completely drenched.

"Same here." Kanda said just as drenched.

"I guess we should get out of the rain now."

"Yeah, we should." Kanda and Luna found a nearby, rundown hotel to stay at and spent the night in a tiny room with no bed huddling next to a small fireplace.


	23. Voices in the Dark

Kanda's P.O.V.

In the morning I was awoken by the sound of coughing and gagging. Apparently staying out in the rain for an hour will worsen an illness. I hear the toilet flush and Luna walked out of the bathroom extremely pale. She looked over at me and her face immediately brightened and she smiled.

"Morning Yu, how did you sleep?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke? I slept on the floor, how do you think that was?"

"So did I and you don't see me being a Mr. Grumpy Pants. Why don't you try smiling, it'll make you less grumpy."

"Yeah right, coming from someone who's always smiling."

"I'm not always smiling." She said pouting.

"How to tell when you're at your angriest, you have a creepy smile."

"Creepy? Really? I only do that to inflict fear on all that gaze upon me." I sighed.

"I'm going to go look for the Innocence. You stay here." She gave me a disapproving look before saying "That is not happening."

"Do you really think you can fight like that?" I said.

"Yu, if you think I'm staying in this crappy shack then you've got another thing coming."

"Suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, I won't." She said winking at me. We left the hotel and looked for the Innocence. That's when everything started going downhill.

(Later)

"Shit" A horde of akuma came charging at us. We both activated our Innocence and the battle ensued. In the end I was right. Luna was in no condition to fight. Her movements were much slower and her cuts were often too shallow. On top of that I had to help her out on more than one occasion. A Level two was heading toward her and she was none the wiser so I took the hit for her. The wound wasn't serious, it would be healed in a few days. Soon enough all the akuma were dead and we continued searching.

Luna's P.O.V.

We walked down the dusty trail to the next town but what bothers me is the fact that Yu took the hit for me. I know I should be grateful but it just doesn't sit right with me. I don't want him doing that again. I just don't. Suddenly, at the drop of a dime, my heart started racing and I became extremely nervous. I stopped and looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary but everything was normal.

"_Lulu"_ A voice said. I turned around but there was nobody there.

"_Lulu~"_ the voice sang, it was a child's voice. Again there was no one there.

"_If you get scared, I'm here. I get scared too."_

"_This is Lulu, she doesn't really talk much."_ I clutched my head and fell to my knees as a crippling pain went through my head.

"_You're just like them! How could you understand, my pain?"_

"_She didn't do anything!" _This time it was a different voice.

"_Why…did you…."_ Again it was a different voice, this time it was of a little girl and then another voice.

"_You were born in the dark and to the dark you shall return. Go back to where you belong."_ I looked up to try and call to Yu but there was a little boy standing in front of me with his hands behind his back. His hair was short and black and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose. The boy was rocking back and forth on his heels with a big smile on his face.

"Lulu, guess what? Yu woke up." I blacked out.

**OOOOHHH Cliffhanger, I wonder what will happen next~ Stay tuned to find out Heh heh heh.**


	24. Tell Me Your Name

"I'm called Alma. What do they call you?" He was asking the small girl that he had found sitting on the ground hugging her knees. She was wearing a pink sundress with yellow flowers and her hair was snow white. She didn't answer.

"Hello?" When she didn't answer he sat down next to her and sighed. "I'm glad you're here, I thought I was all alone." She still wasn't responding. It was almost as if she didn't even hear him.

"Um, well, what should we do? It gets so boring around here." Seeing as she wasn't acknowledging a word he was saying he poked her arm a couple of times. She looked up at him with a blank face then buried her head in her knees.

"Why won't you talk to me? Am I bothering you?" She looked up again but this time her expression was much softer. She gave a small smile for about half a second then laid her head to the side on her knees staring at the young boy.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked but she simply stared at him. He looked back at her and saw her lips move but no sound came out.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Her lips moved and once again her words were inaudible.

"You have to speak up, otherwise I'll never hear you."

"Luna, I'm Luna" she said quietly.

"Yay! You talked!"

"I don't like talking." She whispered.

"Why not?" He whined . "I'm scared, I'm really scared." She said turning her head in the other direction.

"Do you do the tests too?"

"No, but I see them and I hear the screaming."

"How?" He asked. There were no windows in the testing rooms or at least none that he knew about.

"There are lots of hallways they don't know about, there are some above. I've seen you there."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, I don't like it, the screams are scary 'cause they always go away after. The people go away." Alma noticed how shaky her voice was and he scooted over to her other side and saw that she was crying.

"Ah! Don't cry Lulu! It's okay if you're scared, I get scared too but it's okay 'cause now I have you." Alma took her small hand in his hand.

"When you get scared then you can hold my hand, just like this." She again turned away but softly gripped his hand.

The sight faded into white as Luna began to open her eyes. As she did she began to realize that she was being carried on someone's back. She groaned as her grip tightened around his neck.

"Are you awake?" The groan that followed confirmed his question. "Your fever spiked. I warned you this would happen." She muttered a sleepy apology and again tightened her grip around Kanda's neck.

"I'm taking you to the nearest doctor." He said flatly. She opened her mouth in protest but to her surprise no words came out. She found herself struggling to get the energy to speak. She took a couple of breaths and managed to say "Why? I'm fi-" Kanda cut her off.

"Say you're fine and I swear to God I will drop and leave you here."

"What about, the Innocence. We have to find it." She said pausing in between words to catch her breath.

"_We_ are not doing anything. _I'll_ find the Innocence."

"But-"

"Shut up and sleep." Kanda said a little louder than necessary. Luna closed her eyes and in an instant she was out cold. It was obvious that his white haired friend was going downhill fast. He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. If he didn't leave her alone then, they never would have gotten caught in the rain. Now it was too late. He could hear her breathing speeding up ever so slightly. He had to find a doctor and fast.


	25. Blood Visions

There was a blue sky. It was so bright, such a bright blue sky that the likes of my eyes have never seen, so vivid. I wanted to reach out to it, so peaceful that sky. Yet down below there was red. Red splattered the ground, my hands and my feet. I was covered in that crimson red that I detest so much. There were voices in the distance. They were shouting they but were twisted and warped. The words were unknown to my ears, completely undistinguishable. The shouting was incessant whoever was shouting was doing so like their life depended on it.

Oh how I yearned for that blue sky, so free. Free from the bonds that bind us so tight. All of those tireless emotions that we all feel. They are all so useless. Useless emotions, all they do is give us reasons to kill each other. Why would you love if you would only hate in the end. After all the strongest love births the strongest hate. Is it really worth it, I wonder? Emotions are what make us human and emotions are what give us our faults. Then I realized, I was the one screaming.

Luna slowly opened her eyes. She was in a dark room lying in a bed. She sat up and looked around, no one to be seen. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Luna got up and walked towards the door.

"So you're finally awake." Luna turned to see Kanda sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. She was partially surprised by how she missed him but she continued on walking towards the door. He didn't bother asking her how she felt, he could tell she was better yet, something was off. It could have been his imagination but usually wouldn't she have smiled and said something by now? She was extremely quiet. As light flooded the room from her opening the door he saw the stoic look on her face. Her once bright and loving eyes were dull and dreary. She looked over at him. When she did the strangest thing happened. Her eyes brightened up and she smiled at him like she always does.

Now that her fever was gone and everything was back to normal they both exited the cottage that they were in.

"Really Yu? A cottage? I didn't think you were the outdoorsy type."

"You make do when there are no buildings within a hundred mile radius. Shouldn't you be thanking me for I don't know, saving your life?"

"I wasn't that sick. Whoa, whoa, whoa wait just a minute, are you telling me that you took care of me? _You_ the unfeeling, short tempered, don't give a crap, Kanda, Yu?"

"That's the idea."

"Oh, thanks." She looked at him with that same bright and sunny smile. He shoved his previous inquiries to the back of his mind, though it was still bothering him. Why had she gotten so happy when she looked at him? It was unnatural. He had seen fake smiles before but this was completely genuine. So genuine in fact that there was no way it could be. But nevertheless he decided to forget about it. Little did he know, if only he hadn't, then maybe just maybe he could have prevented the disaster to come. Just maybe.


	26. Nostalgia

**Hola, my readers I'm just here to say that this is where things will start to get a little confusing but hopefully you'll get it. Enjoy this chapter.**

A little boy around ten or eleven sat in a tree listening to the wind. He was wearing a white shirt with a bow tie and pants with suspenders. He had dark brown nearly black wavy hair. A field of grass surrounded him along with a grand house in the distance. A voice snapped him out of his trance like state.

"Big Brother, will you play with me?" The boy looked down to a little girl no more than seven or eight smiling sweetly at him. She was wearing a little red dress with matching shoes. Her hair was slightly lighter than his and went down to her shoulders.

He looked at her like he had heard that question a million times and responded, "Later, when he gets better." The girl pouted and crossed her arms. "That's what you always say, I want to play now."

"I said later! What part of that don't you understand?" The boy snapped. One look into her teary eyes and he knew he was in for it. "I'm sorry Scura, I didn't mean to-" He started but it was too late. She was in full meltdown mode or so he thought.

Scura took a deep breath and yelled out, "Mama! Nea's being mean again!" to her already approaching mother.

"My, my, what's the matter dear?" she said gently stroking the Scura's hair. She sniffled and pointed to her older brother.

"Nea won't play with me."

"Nea?" She asked as sweet as can be.

"Yes mother?" He responded clearly getting nervous. It was quite hard to tell when his mother was angry, she would smile angry or not. But when she was without a doubt furious she would be smiling like an angel, and it was the scariest thing in the world.

"Why won't you play with your sister?"

"I don't want to, not without Mana. It's always more fun with Mana around."

"If that's the case then…" At that precise moment a boy with the same dark wavy hair crawled out from underneath the mother's skirt.

"Nea, Scura," The mother said calling the attention of both siblings "Surprise." Nea's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as did his sister's. "Mana!"

Kanda's P.O.V.

She was asleep, still asleep. Lately Luna's been falling asleep at the drop of a dime. Sometime times it'll be in the middle of a conversation and she'll wake up a minute later and act as if nothing happened. Other times she'll be asleep for hours on end. I wonder if she's becoming narcoleptic or maybe she still hasn't recovered. God I hope not. That would be a huge pain in the ass, having to protect her from akuma. Then again, I'm sure Moyashi and Baka Usagi would be more than happy to…no. I can't trust them, not with her.

Normal P.O.V.

"Kanda, I would really appreciate itif you would stop drooling over my sister." Kanda snapped back to reality realizing that he had been staring at the sleeping girl for quite some time. He glared at Allen and said., "I was not drooling, simply observing."

"Oh, nice save there, let's just go with that. You can cut the act Kanda. I know you have the hots for my sister."

"What in the goddamn hell are you talking about, you retarded Moyashi."

Allen put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "My name is Allen. Oh, sorry I keep forgetting you're a Special Ed with no emotions. I know you are in love with my sister."

"What proof do you have?"

"Well for one thing you are more passive when Luna is around."

"Bullshit."

"And another thing you rarely yell at her or threaten her. Whenever she does something annoying you brush it off with a comment. If it was Lavi doing those kinds of things you would be hunting him down, waving your sword like a homicidal maniac."

"Hmph, she is nearly as annoying as that damn Usagi."

"Yet you always say she's an idiot and a pain in the ass."

"That's because she is."

"How so?"

"She's a pain in the ass because she's an idiot."

"Examples Kanda, examples. I know this is going out of your little isolation bubble but work with me here."

"I have no obligation to tell you that."

"Just when I thought we were getting somewhere." Before Kanda could speak the sleeping exorcist next to him muttered something in her sleep.

"Nea."


	27. For Those You Love

**A/N The song later in this chapter is called "Whisper" by Evanescence.**

She was having them daily now, those dreams. Each night she would wake up in the middle of the night trembling and crying. She would lie awake for hours until she cried herself back to sleep. She didn't even know why. Why was she so terrified of those dreams? Why was she so sad? Why did her heart ache so bad after? The pain was unbearable. It felt like her heart was on fire, like she was being stabbed with a hot knife, like she was dying inside.

But this feeling was familiar. The sense of being hurt and there is no one around to hear your screams. No one there to comfort you or say it will be okay, not that it would make any difference. Comfort and affection are necessary to maintain your very sanity in this kind of state. Without it people become numb. As a form of defense they stop feeling whatever makes them hurt, they forget. Only she can't forget, she can't go numb like the others. She is forced to endure the hell that any normal person would have lost it from. Suicide? She doesn't have that option.

How would her friends react? How would they feel? There was no way she would make them experience the same pain. There is no way she would let that happen, and that is why she has to live. She is living for them and only them. No one can know her pain or see her tears. That is why she wears the biggest smile around the ones she loves the most. It was about the middle of the afternoon, and Kanda was meditating in the training room. The sound of approaching footsteps told him who was coming.

"Hey Yu, can I ask you something?"

"I'm meditating. Get lost."

"Aw, then I guess I'll just have to wait here until you're done. You don't mind if I sing do you."

"I don't care."

"Okay then." Luna took some thought into her song choice. She chose one of her favorites, one that she could deeply relate to.

_Catch me, as I fall say you're here and it's all over now._

_Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away…_

_Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies within me. Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

_I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come._

_Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears._

_Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies within me. Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

_Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear._

_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear._

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I give in?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

_Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies within me. Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

_Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies within me. Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

_Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum._

"Are you done?"

"Yes, did you like it?"

"It was creepy. Especially the last part."

"You can always depend on a good latin chant to get the blood flowing."

"What were you saying?"

"Save us from danger and save us from evil."

"Now that that is over, ask the question, so you can get lost."

"Eh, really? Uh, um, okay, uh, how do I put this?"

"Ask the damn question already Luna."

"Do you love her?" This certainly caught Kanda's attention. He turned to her and looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Who are you talking about?"

"_That person_ of course. As much as you claim that I'm an idiot, I am really not as dumb as you think. It was when I was sick and you got hurt. I believe you said something to the effect of "I will not die, not until I find that person" If this statement is in fact true then, it sounds like you are living solely for this person's sake."

He had definitely misjudged her skills of perception. She really was, at the very least, sharper than he originally thought. It just goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"So tell me, do you love this girl?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I need to hear it from you. Answer the question."

"Yes, I do." There was a long pause in which Kanda could not read any emotion on her face. It was completely blank, for about five seconds.

"I KNEW IT! Finally Yu has found somebody, somebody to love."

"What about you and that French guy?"

"Elliot? No, he…I like him as a friend. He has told me almost every day nonstop since I met him that he is in love with me but, I don't. I can't love him that's why I always yell at him, and I don't even mean half the stuff I say. He'd be better off just forgetting about me."

"You're not the easiest person to forget. You are loud, hyper, happy-go-lucky, you always smile like an idiot-"

"And the point of this is…"

"Your smile isn't the easiest thing to forget. It's like a parasite that loges itself in your brain and no matter how hard you try you can't get it out."

"I guess I'll take that as a complement."

"It wasn't, I was saying your smile is annoying. It's the same as Moyashi's, except worse."

"I'm taking it as a complement anyway."

"Will you leave already?"

"Fine." She got up and walked towards the exit. "Bye-Bye, Yu"


	28. It's Poker Night!

**Aceofspades57 here. Just saying my favorite Chapter so far. Everybody loves Poker Night XD Enjoy this extra long chapter~ Oh and Google Translate really sucks.**

"LAVI!" the Asian samurai roared. The red-headed rabbit had barely enough time to react before he came face-to-face with the devil himself, only not nearly as intimidating because of one large aspect.

"Whoa, Yu, what happened to your hair?" Lavi asked restraining a laugh. Kanda's long black silky hair had been dyed. The front of his bangs were a bright pink. The majority of his hair had been dyed strawberry blonde only to fade back to pink at the end of his ponytail, all tied up with a rainbow hair tie.

"You absolutely have to tell me who your stylist is." Of course Lavi had to make at least one joke but little did he know exactly how much danger he was actually in. Kanda had the front of Lavi's shirt in a death grip and there was no way he was letting go.

"Don't shit with me goddamned Usagi. I know you did this." Kanda said through his teeth. You could tell he was holding back. Lavi would be dead if he wasn't.

"Me? No, it wasn't me, honest." Lavi said with an innocent and nervous smile.

"Tell me how to get this shit out of my hair and your death will not be slow. I'll make it quick."

"But I seriously didn't do it! I swear on the old panda's grave." This only proved to irritate Kanda even further. He was holding on by a microfiber. Lavi scanned the area looking for an escape route. He was stalling. Then he spotted it.

With a smirk Lavi said as annoyingly as possible "How are you going to do that without Mugen?" Kanda looked down for a second at where his sword was _supposed_ to be. Mugen was gone. His pride and joy that he always kept by his side was gone. He looked back, Lavi was also gone. He saw him already half way down the hall. That tiny little micro fiber inside his head has now snapped. Kanda down the hall after Lavi screaming threats of castration once he got Mugen back.

Down the t hall to the right, then left going up a few stairs then to the left again Lavi arrived at his destination. He burst into the exhausted. "Yu's coming." He said between wheezes. Allen and Lenalee were sitting at the table, Luna was sitting on the couch, and Elliot was leaning against the wall. "And who the hell's idea was it to dye his hair?!"

"My apologies, mon ami. I couldn't resist." Elliot said smiling.

"Elliot…are you trying to get me killed?!"

"Désolé, c'est juste qu'il ya un tel rabat-joie, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'étais vraiment n'essaie pas de vous mettre en danger. "

"Nice save there, going into French, real nice."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Let me get this straight. Mister French over there with no previous evil intention dyed Kanda's hair? You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, my friend." Allen said.

"I had no evil intention. I was simply having fun. Is that such a crime?"

"You'll have to start watching your back now." Lenalee said.

"But don't you think you went a little overkill with stealing Mugen." Lavi said.

"I did not steal his sword."

"Yeah, I did." Luna said from the couch.

"Lu-chan? That makes much more sense. You are the closest one to him.

"And how, my dear sister, did you manage this?" Allen asked twitching.

"Ah, well that isn't important." She replied teasing her overprotective brother.

"I would like to know." Lenalee said smirking.

"And I as well." Elliot chimed. Seeing as Allen's "black" aura was starting to make itself know Luna decided telling the truth was the best.

"I snatched it while he was meditating."

"I see."

"No fair, I've tried a lot of times to take Mugen while he was meditating but I never could. How did you do it?" Lavi asked utterly intrigued.

"One day I found him meditating in the training room and out of the entire day, I decided that this would be the most opportune moment."

"Go on."

"Since he already noticed me that day I couldn't take it then, so I followed him daily to find out exactly when he went to meditate and for how long. And who knows? Maybe there would me a better time than that."

"Uh, Lu-chan..."

"He gets up at eight, eight thirty. Goes to eat around nine. After he finishes his soba he spends his free time either reading in his room or training and he occasionally goes to the library until he goes to lunch. After that is his meditation time. Depending on how irritated he has been affects the meditation period. The more he has been irritated, the longer he meditates."

"Um, Lu-chan…It sounds like you stalked him." The entire room had gone pale at her story.

"Eh, stalking is such an ugly word. If one plans to steal something _that _important, one must do the proper amount of _research_." Then she began to laugh, creepily. "Allen got through the hell of being with Cross by playing poker but me, I am a first rate pick-pocket."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Wow."

"I do not believe you are capable of that." Elliot said frankly.

"Oh really Mr. 37 franks, 1,200 yen, and $59.43."

"How did you-"

"Allen- 103 Yuan, 1,500 yen, $97.18, 87 franks. Lenalee, wow-2,590 yuan, 22,647 yen, 150 dollars, and 130 franks. Lavi, tsk tsk tsk- 228 yen and 34 franks." All of the exorcists immediately started checking their wallets to find she was dead on. While they were counting Luna was busy laughing evilly, her "black" aura filling the room.

"I'm pretty sure Luna has surpassed Allen on the dark level."

"I agree."

"Lavi could you hold this?"

"Mugen? Why do you, oh crap." The door slammed open, hitting Elliot in face, and Kanda stood in the doorway radiating cold blooded murder.

"Usagi." He growled slowly approaching the terrified red head. Using him as a scape-goat, he never would have thought that she would go that far. But how on earth did she know he was coming? She probably had some sort of demon esp.

"Wait Yu-chan, this is a misunderstanding."

"Like I'd believe that." Kanda had already obtained Mugen and was drawing it in a painfully slow fashion. "It's funny the excuses people come up with when they face death. Allen and Lenalee were too busy trying to restrain their laughter at his hair and Elliot was still recovering from the door's impact.

"Lu-chan, a little help here please."

"No one can help you now." He charged. Lavi braced himself but no cut ever came. Luna was standing in front of him, Mugen centimeters away from her face.

"Move." Kanda demanded.

"Yu, are you telling me you are going to kill a friend because of trivial objects." Kanda stood his ground giving her the 'hell yeah I am' look.

Luna sighed. Lavi looked down to his utter horror Luna's shadow had split was now working its way gradually toward the light switch. Lavi was one of the only people who knew everything about her Innocence, partially because he forced her to tell him.

In total dark her Innocence is at its most powerful, unlimited shadows. With all of the shadows surrounding her she could make a mirrored replica of another person's Innocence, attacks included.

"Then I pity you. Yu, you have about as much self control as a five year old with an unlimited cookie jar. It's pathetic really." Lavi's jaw hit the floor as did most of his fellow exorcists, all except for Allen who was holding back his laughter. Kanda twitched and gripped Mugen tighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve there? The truth is, that kid with the cookie jar has more self control than you. You really need to grow up." Kanda gripped his sword even tighter.

" 'That's not it.' Is that what you want to say? You know the way you're acting is understandable if you're overcompensating for something. After all, everybody knows what they say about Asian guys." Lavi and Lenalee gaped deceiving their own ears. Allen was turning red trying to restrain his laughter and Elliot was simply smiling.

At this point Kanda decided enough is enough and lowered his weapon. He, rather shamefully, sat in the chair next to him and Luna's shadow returned to normal.

"Now then, Lavi, would you like to tell us why you gathered us here?"

"Uh, um, well..."

"Talk." She commanded.

"Well starting today, it's poker night!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope Allen has the cards, even though we're all going to lose to him."

"I'd like to think I have some chance of winning." Lenalee said radiating confidence.

"Are there any objections."

"I am not playing your stupid game." Kanda said.

"Asian~" Luna sang. That was more than enough to get him to play and he joined them at the table.

"Why don't we make things a little more interesting, no?" The Frenchman said.

"Interesting how?" Lavi said suspiciously.

"Like strip poker."

"I'm in!" Lavi yelled.

"I don't mind." Lenalee said.

"I don't care." Kanda said.

"What about you, mon ange?"

"I got nothing to hide."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Now then, shall we get this party started?" Allen said smirking.

Allen won the first round and the main things to go were hair care products. Kanda took off his hair tie. Luna took off her ribbon, Lavi his headband, and Lenalee one ponytail. After the next five rounds, Allen was completely clothed. Lenalee was topless. Lavi, Kanda, and Elliot had been stripped down to their underwear and Luna, well she was also completely clothed.

"Damn beansprout." Kanda muttered.

"Lu-chan, you never told me you could play poker." Lavi whined.

"And you never told me about all those perverted thoughts that were running through your head when Elliot mentioned 'strip poker'. You're point is?"

"Point taken."

"Let's quit the chit-chat and get to playing. I'd like you to wash your underwear before giving to me." Allen said shuffling the cards. The practically naked three were on edge. If they lost now…They risked eternal embarrassment. They could not lose, under any circumstances. The door behind them creaked open.

"Lenalee~" A familiar voice sang. All of them froze in their seats. They were screwed and they knew it. Komui stood there in the doorway staring at the scene before him. His precious sister, shirtless. Three males, almost completely naked, one of them looking extremely angry. One male, clothed obviously cocky. One female reclining in the chair, legs crossed, completely clothed.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU VILE CREATURES TRYING TO DO TO MY LENALEE?!"

"K-Komui, this isn't what it-" Lavi started, trying to do some damage control.

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDED RABBIT OR ELSE MY FOOT WILL BE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TASTE IT!"

"Komui's lost it." Luna said nonchalantly.

"Your one to talk about getting lost, miss I can't follow a street sign."

"Ouch."

"You and Shortie eats-a-lot over there are always getting lost! Here's a thought, BUY A FRICKIN' COMPASS ALREADY." Kanda stifled a laugh and Komui clearly heard it.

"Oh shut up you drag queen, always walking around with that half-assed attitude of yours. You need to learn co-mu-ni-ca-tion. Do I have to spell it out for you like the three-year-old you act like?"

"He's right you know." Elliot said snickering.

"Don't even get me started on you, you perverted French bastard."

"I think that's far enough." Luna's shadow shot across the room and wrapped itself around Komui binding his arms to his sides and covering his mouth. With muffled yells Luna kicked him out the door and locked it. "Have fun Komui-san."

"Are you the devil?" Lavi asked as Luna returned to her seat.

"I don't know but they do say the devil comes in the form of a beautiful woman."

"Elliot, screw the whole 'my angel' thing."

"I certainly have to rethink that. But come on it's not like she worships Satan or anything."

"_He_ worships _her_ for crying out loud!" They laughed, Kanda smirked and after all of that hassle the night ended on a high note and everyone with their clothes.

"Hey Yu." Luna said.

"What do you want?" He said fearing slightly that she was going to call him out again.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I had no right." Of all the things _she's_ apologizing. With the gigantic smile she was wearing while she was telling him off, he thought he must've killed a puppy or something.

"Whatever."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, is that all?"

"Well, let's talk about this girl you love."

"What about her?"

"You're searching for her right? What's her name? That's the first place to start."

"I don't know."

"Okay, what does she look like?"

"Blonde."

"Blonde Yu, really. My God we're screwed. We need more than just 'she's a blondie'."

"We?"

"Yes, of course we! I am your best friend Yu. Do you know what that means? It means I will always be here to support you. I will be here to cheer you up by any means necessary. If you are being a gigantic bitch I will not hesitate to smack you down and tell you so."

"Don't I know it."

"And I will search the ends of this earth by your side looking for your blondie."

Kanda chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks."

"It's what friends are for." She said pouting.

"I have a mission tomorrow. See you around."

"Bye." She waved good-bye and sighed. No matter what she would stick by his side, and she meant every word of what she said but for some reason it hurt inside. She could feel her heart breaking.

"Mon ange~" Elliot said hugging his one true love. "Please, will you go out with me~"

"Okay."

"Pardon?"

"I said okay. It is unfair of me to keep turning you down without giving you a chance first."

"You are not joking are you? Please tell me you are not."

"I'm not joking."

"Then prove it. Kiss me." She repressed her overwhelming urge to slap him and tried to muster up the courage to do so. Honestly he didn't think she would do it. He was wrong. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. It just so happened that Kanda looked back at this precise moment and saw it all.


	29. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Where are we going again?" Luna asked her boyfriend sitting next to her. They were on a train to Spain but that's about all she knew.

"Barcelona, did you fall asleep during the briefing?"

"Yep."

"Hey guys! Wassup?" A orange haired woman said as she bounded into the cabin.

"Gwen! You're late! Where have you been? And where is Tina?"

"That's weird I thought she was right behind me."

"I'm here!" Another woman ripped open the cabin door. She had curly brown hair tied up in a side ponytail.

"Great, now can anybody tell me what the hell we are doing in Barcelona."

"Did you fall asleep again?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, now information please."

"General Tiedoll is somewhere in the area and the akuma will be there by nightfall." Tina said.

"Great." She groaned.

"Worry not, mon ange for I shall protect you with my life."

"Thanks." It had been a few weeks since she and Elliot started dating. It was nice. The thing she liked the most was, he made her happy. Whenever she had one of her dreams, he would magically appear and say just the right thing. She was beginning to like him.

(Later)

"There's no end to them." Luna said. She must have destroyed at least fifty by now but it didn't seem to make the slightest difference. She had been separated from her team, her only means of contact being a dysfunctional golem. She assumed her friends were doing much better than she was. She was constantly fighting to keep her consciousness. Her need for sleep was intensifying.

She heard static from the golem. "Luna! Are you there?!" It was Gwen's voice.

"Gwen? Where are you?" she asked.

Gwen was absolutely frantic."Please, help! He's here. Tina is already… and Elliot he's."

"Already what? Gwen, tell me where you are."

"God no, please no."

There was another voice in the distance that said. "God can't help you now."

"Gwen? Gwen!"

"You'd better hurry, if you want to save your friends girlie." The voice said tauntingly before the golem went back to static. There was only one person that she knew of who had ever called her 'girlie'.

"Damn it." She ran as fast as she could, there was one place she thought they could be. It hadn't been long since they had been separated, they couldn't be far. If _he_ was there who knows what happened.

Luna's P.O.V.

I stopped running for a minute to take a look at my surroundings. Nothing was familiar. I took on step forward and felt a hand on my neck.

"Hello again, girlie."

"Tyki Mikk, to what do I owe this dishonor?" His grip tightened indicating I probably shouldn't have said that.

"You better be careful, I am quite bad at holding back, you see." I scoffed, little did he know. My shadow was right behind him. I took the chance and my shadow went right through him. I felt a pain in my chest, it hurt to breathe. It had gone straight through my lung.

"Those kind of attacks won't work on me, girlie. Just look at your friends." Straight ahead, there they were, all three of them, hanging on the trees. Dead. My mind went blank. I couldn't breathe. I felt my heart shatter and my vision went black.

Normal P.O/V.

Suddenly she started giggling. The atmosphere around her changed. It became dark and filled with dread and fear.

"You broke her, heh. Her heart and soul, you broke them." She said giggling again. Tyki definitely to notice of her demeanor change. It was much darker, much more dangerous and unstable. He released her and stepped back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, didn't Old Millenie tell you about me? That's upsetting."

"You can't be…" Looking into her eyes he knew. That look, this overwhelming feeling of dread and despair. It was unmistakable.

"Can't be? That's a laugh. Didn't you know? There are two sides to the moon Tyki, I'm the other side. My name is Scura and I am the Noah of Emotion."

**A/N Hello my lovely readers. Yes, I did kill off Elliot and two other people and yes Luna has completely lost it. Couldn't have her falling for Elliot now could I? I know I'm evil but Alas, sacrifices must be made. And hopefully most of you know what the word 'luna' means. For those who don't it means moon. And 'scura' according to google translate means dark. Mwa ha ha ha ha I wonder what will happen next?**


End file.
